


Payback and Punishment

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Cheating, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hiding, Humiliation, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Revenge Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: Kevin and Leighanne have been having sex behind their partner's back. After being caught, they get a deserved punishment in the form of a video.





	Payback and Punishment

In a home not far from a major city, some major naughty times were happening. The woman looked at the man on top of her, wondering if they really should be doing this. She worried about her husband catching them, but he dispelled her worries each time. 

“Kev, Brian could walk in at any moment, you know this” Leighanne looked at her cousin, who smirked before going back into her, kissing her softly each time he thrusted down into her pussy. 

“He is out for a while, he told me he was hanging with one of our old friends. He isn’t coming home anytime soon” Kevin continued thrusting in and out of Leighanne’s hole, watching the older woman become more wrecked each time. 

“God Kev, so good!” Leighanne panted out, Kevin continuing to slowly fuck her, neither hearing the door open, and Brian step in the room. 

“What the fuck is going on in here?” Brian asked, looking at his wife and cousin fucking on their bed. 

“Brian!” Kevin pulled right out of Leighanne, who sat up, trembling. Brian looked at both of them, before shaking his head. 

“Kevin, out of here, now! Leighanne, stay, you and I need to talk” Kevin gathered his clothes, and raced out of the house. Brian looked at his wife, shaking his head. 

“One question.....why?” Brian crossed his arms, his eyes still on Leighanne, who gulped, lowering her head. 

“I don’t know. I just wanted to experience sex with Kevin. I know I should have told you, but I was too cowardly to. I know this is unforgivable, and I understand that whatever you decide, I will go along with” Leighanne looked up at Brian, who was deep in thought. 

“Oh no, nothing is going to happen between us, we will be fine. I just have a few ideas up my sleeve. Tonight, I will be sleeping in the guest room, and tomorrow you are changing the sheets before I come back into this bed. I am not sleeping on the same sheets where my cousin fucked my wife” Brian looked down at Leighanne, who nodded. 

That night the couple slept apart, and Leighanne was tearing herself up for what she had done. She wondered what Brian would do, and hoped that he was speaking the truth about their marriage being okay. The next day Leighanne changed the sheets, and Brian slept again in her bed. Things were tense for a few weeks until one day, a videotape appeared on the bed, with a note attached to it. 

“Leighanne, call Kevin over, and you two need to watch this together. After you see this, things will go back to normal, if it does what it’s supposed to do. I love you, but you need to learn what your actions caused, and that it has consequences. Call me when you are done with the video, and I’ll come home. Love, Brian” the note read, and Leighanne shook a bit. 

“Kevin, come over here, we have something we need to watch apparently. Brian left it on the bed, and I need you here, before I can see it” Leighanne texted her cousin, who told her that he would be over in twenty minutes. Leighanne brought the tape down to the living room, and loaded into the VHS player, wondering what the hell it was about. 

Kevin soon arrived, and the two sat on the couch, Leighanne turning the tv on, and the two’s jaws dropped seeing their spouses pop up on the screen. They looked at each other, and bit their lips. This would not be fun to watch, they knew that. 

“Kevin, Leighanne, consider this payback and punishment. Can’t believe you two thought you would never get caught. This had better be the end of your trysts” Kristin spoke, as Brian wrapped an arm around her. 

The video continued, and a bedroom came into view. Kevin recognized it as his own, and he whimpered softly, knowing exactly what he and Leighanne would be seeing. His wife and cousin going at it. He swallowed, keeping his eyes on the screen. 

“Fuck Kris, you have an amazing body!” Brian drooled a bit, undressing his cousin, who blushed lightly, smirking at Brian. 

“ Hell  yes I do. Thank god you appreciate it, Kevin likes it, but never really compliments it much anymore” Kris looked at the camera, and Kevin whined softly. He had stopped complimenting Kristin, and he was severely regretting that now. 

“Brian, damn you are thicker than Kevin! I can’t wait to have that in my pussy” Kristin grinned as she pulled Brian’s pants down, after she was naked. 

“Can’t wait to fill you, and show you a really good time. Let’s get on the bed, I want to get you wet for my thick cock” Leighanne watched as her husband guided Kristin onto the bed, beginning to trail kisses all down her body. He slowly went down, before getting to her pussy, and kissing her folds softly, before tenderly putting two fingers in there to begin prepping her. 

“Shit! You are so much wetter and tighter than Leighanne. It’s always  like  her pussy is dry as the Sahara, and looser than it should be. God it’s nice having to work a bit to get your hole wide enough for my cock” Brian smiled down at Kristin, before leaning down and sucking on her neck. 

Kevin and Leighanne watched as Brian slowly inserted his cock into Kristin, beginning to thrust in and out of her hole. Kevin was trying to be angry, but he knew he deserved this. Leighanne started tearing up seeing what her husband was doing. His words hurt, but the taunts were deserved. The two couldn’t keep their eyes off of the television. 

“Brian, faster please. Kevin always thinks I love it nice and slow, which is good, but I want to be fucked hard and fast” Kristin moaned out, and Brian grinned, beginning to speed his movements up. He started bouncing up and down, thrusting hard and fast into Kristin’s pussy, feeling his orgasm come closer. 

“So beyond wet and slick for me Kris, it’s so nice to just be able to thrust in and out. How often do you get it from Kev? Leighanne only wants it like twice a week, which means I use my hand more often than not” Brian asked, and Leighanne squeaked. 

“Kevin wants it more often, but it’s always slow and loving. I occasionally want it rough, but he never goes rough enough. Thankful for my dildo, helps me get the roughness I crave” Kevin turned red, biting his lip, hearing his wife’s confession. 

The two watchers looked at each other, knowing they had to end what they had, and pay more attention to their spouses, and their needs. Leighanne watched as Brian screamed Kristin’s name as he spilled into her, tears coming down her cheeks. 

“Eat me out  Bri , I am close, please” Brian nodded as he pulled out, his head immediately going down to Kristin’s pussy. He began to lick her folds, tasting himself, groaning. 

“Fuck Brian! So much better than Kev! God this is such good revenge fucking” Kristin moaned out, feeling Brian sucking on her clit. She soon spilled out all over her folds, and heard Brian sucking eagerly, swallowing and licking her clean. 

As Brian finished, the two came down from their highs, and sat up on the bed looking into the camera, knowing their spouses would be watching. They looked at each other, kissed softly, before separating a bit. 

“Leighanne, you needed to see this, see what it feels like to watch your spouse fuck someone else. You two need to end whatever you have. I love you, but if this continues, I will divorce you, no questions asked. I want to be with one person, who is faithful to me, and not going to run to someone else for sex. Those taunts were harsh, but filled with truth. We need to communicate, and work through all of this” Brian spoke softly, looking at the camera. 

“Kevin, if Brian hadn’t come to me, I never would have known. Do you know how heartbreaking it was to learn that my husband is cheating on me, with his cousin? I echo Brian with everything he said. Better communication, divorce if this continues, wanting to be with someone faithful. I love you, with every fiber of my being. Please come home to me, please” Kristin spoke, wiping tears from her eyes, as the video ended. 

The two on the couch looked at each other, knowing what they had to do. Leighanne pulled her phone out and called Brian, telling him to come home. Brian said that he would be there in ten, with Kristin. 

“Kevin, this is over. We need to be with our spouses. I will not lose Brian, and I want you to stay with Kristin. We fucked up, completely. The two of us are lucky that our spouses are so forgiving right now” Leighanne looked at the younger man, who nodded in agreement. 

“Yes” Kevin sighed, rubbing his eyes, feeling so grateful for his wife right now. The door opened, and Brian stepped in, with Kristin right behind him. Leighanne went into Brian’s arms, kissing him fiercely, while Kevin did the same with Kristin. 

“Did you two learn your lesson?” Kristin asked, and her husband and Leighanne nodded firmly. 

“Yes, we did love, and we are ending things completely. I want to make our relationship better, and work on that, loving the one I made my marriage vows to” Kevin leaned down and kissed Kristin’s head, as she smiled softly. 

“Brian, I am so sorry, for doing what I did. I love you so much, and I will spend the rest of my life proving that to you, that you are the only one for me. I fucked up, and I own up to it completely” Leighanne looked at Brian, who smiled tenderly. 

“It is over with Leighanne, it is forgiven and forgotten, as long as it doesn’t happen again” Brian reassured his wife, who sighed, and laid her head against his chest. 

“Despite that being punishment, it was kind of hot seeing you two together. Maybe once we work on our relationships, we could do a foursome?” Kevin wagged his eyebrows, and the three shoved him. 

“Not a chance, at least for now” Brian rolled his eyes. Kevin always thought with his cock it seemed like. 

The four looked at each other, wondering what the future would be like for them. This had been a hard lesson to go through, but they would come out stronger on the other side. The two couples shared dinner, before Kevin and Kristin went home to work on their relationship. Things would work out in the end, and the four never had issues with cheating again. 


End file.
